Angels and Demons
by Lalaious
Summary: Angels and demons are forbidden to ever be together in a relationship. So what happens when Luffy an angel, and Ace a demon get together? YAOI m x m. Ace x Luffy Rated M for a reason. Lemons! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Angels and Demons**

**By: Lalaious  
**

**I do not own One Piece, only the plot.  
**

Demons and angels are sworn enemies, forbidden to ever be together. The angels live in heaven in peace, and it's their job to protect the human race from the demons. Each angel has a power they can control, most of the different powers are controlling the elements, like wind or water. Demons on the other hand are vicious creatures who live in hell, they can also use various types of magic. Only some of the strongest of demons can actually make it to the human world. Once they're there, they are most likely to find a human to feed on. Apparently to demons, humans are the best meals.

Ace landed on the roof of a three story building in the heart of New York City. He smirked as he watched the people below moving around, his black wings retracting into his back. Licking his lips in anticipation, he began to try to figure out who he would target for his next meal.

A young angel walked down the busy street. He needed a place to stay for the night and he had to find it fast, the sun was starting to set. "Too many people." he mumbled under his breath as he turned off the busy street and walked down a small ally way that led to a cheap motel where he could finally get a peaceful rest.

Of course, Ace just happened to notice him. "An angel?" he hummed to himself in pleasure. "This should be fun." Ace walked along the rooftop following the angel until he saw the motel. "He's not going home? What a silly little child." Ace said with a devilish smirk.

Luffy quickly turned his head to look behind him. He thought he was being watched but it was probably just his imagination. He continued on and entered the motel. Luffy walked up to the young woman at the main desk and gave her his best smile. "One room please." He was handed a card shaped key and walked out of the motel and up to the back of it where his room was located. "Lucky number thirteen, figures."he chuckled to himself as he pushed open the door and headed towards the bathroom to have a long awaited shower.

Once Luffy was inside the room, Ace jumped off the roof of the building beside the motel and walked inside room thirteen. He then locked the door with a snap of his fingers as he took a quick look around the tiny run down room. He heard the shower running and decided to just take a seat on the small, and very uncomfortable bed.

Luffy shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off with the small towel that rested beside the sink. He threw on some grey sweat pants and hung the towel over his neck so it just hung there. Luffy opened the bathroom door and immediately saw the demon sitting on the bed with a great big smirk plastered on his face. "Thirteen really is just the luckiest of numbers." Ace said, his tail swishing back and forth behind him.

Luffy's jaw dropped. 'A demon?' he asked himself. "I thought someone was watching me." he declared trying to hide the fear in his voice. He knew that demons were vicious creatures who were always looking for a good meal, be it human or angel.

Ace's smirk grew when he heard the fear in the young angel's voice. "Don't sound so scared." he said as he got up and walked towards Luffy.

Luffy took a few steps back until his back was faced with the wall. "Don't come any closer." he hissed through his teeth, raising his arms in a defensive pose.

"Or what?" came the response from Ace as he took another step closer to the scared angel.

"I-I'll have to kill you." he stuttered with doubt. Sure angels were strong but he knew that demons were stronger.

Ace just laughed at that. "I'm sure you will, little angel."

Luffy couldn't help but smirk. He then slammed his hand flat against the ground and ice shot out from underneath the angel's hand. The ice quickly formed, going in all different directions against the floor, hopping that it would reach the demon. He was definitely not going to become this demons' next meal.

Ace smirked as any ice that got close to him melted. "Is that all you've got, love?" The last word coming out with a hint of lust.

"L-love?" Luffy couldn't help the blush that quickly shot up to his cheeks. The angel became quickly flustered before he shot a quick blast of ice directly at the demon in front of him.

Once again the ice only melted and Ace took another step forward. "Yes. Love." he said before grabbing Luffy's chin. "You're too cute to eat."

Luffy slapped the demon's hand away and pressed himself even closer to the wall, if that was possible. "Don't touch me." he whispered as he looked to the ground trying to hide his crimson coloured cheeks.

Ace made him look back up again before capturing his lips.

The young angel could have sworn his heart stopped at that moment. He was being kissed? And by a demon nevertheless. That kind of relationship is forbidden. Yet he seemed to melt into the kiss, closing his eyes as he did so.

Ace deepened the kiss pulling Luffy away from the wall and against him instead. He enjoyed the sweet taste of the angel and now that he got a little taste, he was addicted.

Luffy slowly raised his hands and placed them on the demon's chest. He wanted this so bad yet he knew his father and all of the other angels would never approve. He pulled his lips away but kept his hands where they were. "Luffy. My name is Luffy." it came out as a shaky whisper.

"You can call me Ace, little angel." Ace whispered in Luffy's ear. He leaned in and nibbled softly on Luffy's neck wanting nothing more than to bite down and pierce the skin there.

"A-Ace." Luffy moaned out leaning more into that warm body in front of him. He tilted his head a bit more to give Ace more access to his virgin neck.

Smirking softly, Ace snapped his fingers creating more of that magic demons love so much. He turned the small and uncomfortable bed into a much larger and far more comfortable with red and black silk sheets. Ace began walking back towards the bed continuing to nibble on Luffy's neck before actually biting it just hard enough to leave a mark.

Luffy followed Ace to the now large bed in the middle of the room. He held onto the demon as he lowered himself onto the soft bed. Laying down with Ace looming over him, he started to pull on the demon's clothes, hoping that he got the idea.

"Patience Luffy, my love." Ace whispered seductively into Luffy's ear. He then gave Luffy a quick but sweet kiss to the lips before he pulled down Luffy's sweat pants and boxers. He tossed them over his shoulder onto the floor, followed by the towel that was around the young teen's neck.

The young angel grabbed the back of Ace's neck and pulled him in for another kiss while he was being stripped of his clothes.

Ace kissed back, his red eyes glowing with lust. With a snap of his fingers his own clothes disappeared from his body. Ace moved his hands to the inside of Luffy's thighs and spread his legs farther apart. His tail then moved to Luffy's entrance, Ace stole a quick kiss before pushing his tail into the virgin angel.

"...Ngh" Luffy spread his legs a little further apart as he let out a pain filled groan. "H-hurts." he managed to say in a lust induced voice.

"Shh, I know." Ace hummed in please as he moved his tail around inside the angel. He pushed in it in a little deeper before withdrawing it from Luffy's body. "Open your legs more, love." Ace ordered as he moved a bit away. Luffy managed a small nod before he did as Ace told him. The demon coated his fingers in magic before pushing on into Luffy. The magic spread out, stretching out the angel for him. It only took a minute before he slipped a second and a third finger into Luffy.

Tears glistened in the corner of his eyes as he groaned out in pain. "P-please... stop." he whispered in between his heavy pants. "Hurts."

Ace started to stroke Luffy's member as he thrust his fingers deeper into the angel. "Don't worry, love. I will make you feel amazing." Luffy's hurt filled groans soon became pleasured moans as he started thrusting back onto Ace's fingers. The angel soon began to feel this warm sensation starting to fill in his lower abdomen, although being the completely innocent angel he is, didn't know what the heat was. "There you go." Ace hummed before pulling his fingers out from Luffy. "Are you ready for something better?" Luffy could have sworn he saw an evil glint in the demon's eyes.

Luffy hummed in approval as he wrapped his arms around Ace's neck pulling him in for a quick yet passion filled kiss. As Luffy pulled away from the kiss, he brought his lips up to Ace's ear and whispered "Be gentle." Luffy smiled.

"I'll do my best." the demon said before he pushed into Luffy. He gasped at the tightness of Luffy and continued to push in deeper. The angel squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily. His arms gripped tighter around the demon's neck and his whole body stiffened. Ace stopped once Luffy's body refused to take anymore of him. There was still about an inch and a half left but he wasn't about to leave Luffy in nothing but pain. His face was far cuter when pleasured. "Relax yourself Luffy." he ordered as he nibbled on Luffy's neck.

"Easy for you to say." Luffy gritted through his teeth. He slowly loosened his grip around Ace's neck and breathed in and out a few times before he force himself to relax. Luffy smirked as he quickly jerked his hips up taking the rest of the demon's length with a loud moan.

Ace let out a deep growl as Luffy did that. "Naughty little angel aren't you?" he huffed out as he thrust softly into Luffy. He reached down and began to stroke Luffy's neglected member once again so they could get to the real fun part.

"Ngh." Luffy raised his hand to his mouth to try and cover up the moans that were now escaping on their own. He could feel the warmth pooling around in his lower abdomen again.

Ace stopped stroking Luffy and pinned his arms to the bed. "No, don't do that. I want to hear you." Ace said before pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in.

A thin layer of sweat was visible on both teens. Luffy looked up into those dark red eyes of the demon on top of him. A deep crimson stained his cheeks as he turned his head to the side and let out another lewd moan. "Ngh, s-something's gonna come out." he slurred as he kept his gaze avoided from the demon.

"Just let it happen, love." Ace moaned as he continued his slow pace thrusting. He couldn't help but lean back down and sink his teeth into the flesh of Luffy's pale neck.

Luffy let out a small yelp as his skin was penetrated. He then wrapped his legs around Ace's waist hoping the demon would get a different and deeper angle to his thrusts. "Mm~I want you deeper inside me." the young angel moaned out. Ace sucked in a breath and smirked. He began to thrust in harder and deeper, hitting that sweet spot in Luffy. "Ah!" said angel cried out as his prostate was being abused over and over again. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Luffy arched his back and couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips as he came hard onto Ace's hand and all over his own chest. Luffy was in total bliss.

Ace continued to thrust for a little while longer before the tightness of Luffy got too over-whelming. He buried himself as deep into Luffy as he could and came with a moan. He enjoyed his high for a moment before coming back to reality and looking down at Luffy. The angel opened his eyes and were met with a stunning pain of of red ones. His face flushed and he looked away. "D-don't look at me like that." he said with embarrassment clearly in his voice.

Ace wasn't able to hold back his laugh. "You are too cute."

Luffy sat up and quickly felt the pain shoot right up his spine. He quickly covered himself with the red and black silk blanket and laid back down facing away from the demon. He curled up into a ball on his side. 'What should I do?' he asked himself in confusion.

Ace pulled Luffy close to him and nuzzled their cheeks together. "You should sleep."

Although Luffy didn't really trust Ace because he was a demon, he couldn't stop his eyes from getting heavier and started to close. He mentally slapped himself and mumbled "I'm not sleepy, and I'm definitely not falling asleep with a demon-" he trailed off into a deep sleep. Ace let out a soft chuckle before falling asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around Luffy's waist.

**Thanks for reading R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Lalaious and TaikoProtectorNinja**

**We do not own One Piece, only the plot.**

The sunlight shone through the window of the cheap motel landing upon the demon and angel still laying in bed. Luffy cracked his eyes open only to find himself staring into the face of a beautiful demon. The young angel quickly stole a chaste kiss from the demon and then smiled a big grin. "Morning." Luffy snuggled closer to the warmth.

"Nnnnggg, mornin'" A sleepy Ace mumbled before grabbing the teen and pulling him even closer. Keeping his eyes shut.

Luffy checked out the clock on the bedside table, it reading 11:30. The angel let out an annoyed sigh as the motel's rules clearly stated that check out time was at noon, no later. Luffy shrugged out of Ace's grip and sat up wincing slightly at the pain in his backside. "Wake up, check out is at noon." he stated grabbing some clothes out of his back pack. Ace only responded with a small grunt. Luffy smirked at that and headed for the shower. "I'll be quick." he said before closing the door.

A snicker snuck past his lips as he watched Luffy disappear behind the bathroom door. Once the angel was out of sight, Ace stood and snapped his fingers. The luxurious bed had now vanished and the old, small, ugly one appeared. Ace's clothes appeared back on his body seconds later.

Luffy stepped into the shower and turned on the water, yelping in surprise as the freezing water pelted his skin. He let out a sigh as the water quickly turned from ice cold to a pleasing temperature. Luffy allowed the water to cascade down his body, easing the pain in his lower back before he grabbed the soap and began to clean himself of the previous night. When he was finished, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel that was placed neatly near the sink. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on his boxers followed by his dark blue skinny jeans. He then draped his black v-neck tee-shirt over his lean torso. He opened the door leading back into the rest of the motel when he noticed he was alone. The demon was gone, no where in sight. The only thing that was left was a black note with red writing on it. The young angel walked over to the bedside table and picked up the note that read:

_Had some important business to get to. I'll see you around cutie._

Luffy laughed to himself even though he found nothing amusing. "Figures, a one night stand." The teen ripped up the small note and tossed it half-heartily into the trash can beside the door. He picked up his backpack and left the room. Luffy walked around the building and entered the main lobby where he proceeded to pay the woman at the front desk for his room. He then headed down that same small ally way and back onto the busy street.

**~A&D~**

Ace hated being summoned by his father. He felt kind of bad for leaving the cute angel behind but when his father called he had no choice. "This had better be important." he mumbled under his breath as he returned back to the underworld.

Ace's father sat upon a thrown made of the bones of demons, angels and humans. His solid white eyes left every being with a sense of fear no matter how powerful they were. Of course it didn't take looking into Satan's eyes to cause fear; his mere presence was more than enough. "The angels have been coming to the earth more frequently and in higher numbers." His deep voice boomed through the room. "Send them a warning." Was all he said before waving his hand and sending Ace to a small town along the sea side.

Ace sighed to himself before closing his eyes and sensing for the angel he was to kill. He found her easily. She was currently with a family of three which had been graced with a weak life that was soon to fade. It took him only ten minutes to walk to the home where the angel was at but he did not enter. He actually couldn't at the moment. A strong barrier had been put up to guard against him and other demons. So he decided he would wait.

It only took a few hours for night to come and for the child to die. He allowed the angel to send it on its way to heaven before lighting fires all over the city. Being demonic in nature it would not go out simply by using water so of course the angel came running. She was too busy putting out the fire to pay him any mind until he'd caught her with his flames. Her screams were horrifying as she burned and desperately tried to put the flames out. It only took minutes for her to die, leaving only her pure white wings untouched.

Ace set to dressing her in a white gown before he chained her crisp body to a tall pole. Once that was done he glanced around at the devastation he'd caused. A smirk of pure enjoyment came over his face before he quickly fed off a human and took his leave.

**~A&D~**

Another day, another human terrorized. Ace was really getting bored. He hadn't found a partner quite as good as his little angel since he'd left and he was beginning to wonder when he would run into him again. He wouldn't mind having another taste of that delicious body. Ace left to go hide out in the middle of a forest. He needed a bit of rest after the long day he had.

Luffy was in deep shit. He just wanted to go to a night club and enjoy himself for once. Since Ace used him and then ditched him a week ago, all the angel has wanted was to be in the demon's warm arms once again. Right beside the night club was a large forest where Luffy was now pressed up against a large tree trunk with three large demons standing in front of him. "Well, well, well. Looks like we're gonna eat good tonight boys." he smirked as he stroked Luffy's cheek. "And no one's gonna stop us." The tallest of the three chuckled while looking at the frightened angel in front of them.

Nothing happens with demons that Ace doesn't know about. He had heard from a little birdie that three demons had cornered a young angel and were going to feed upon him. Of course Ace, the prince of demons, wanted to have a piece of this angel. Ace quickly made his way over to the confrontation of the two races, and the second he saw Luffy he smirked. "Sorry kiddies. I claimed this one awhile ago." He said while walking up pulling Luffy from the other demons grasp and pulled him against himself instead. "Of course if you're stupid enough to want to take me on, feel free." The mischief and magic in his eyes made them glow. Luffy froze as he heard the familiar voice behind him. As he felt the warm arms wrap around himself, he looked up and couldn't help the smile that danced on his lips. Luffy then remembered that this demon holding him had _used _him. The smile faded and was replaced with a frown. Luffy slammed his foot down on top of Ace's. Hoping that the demon would let him go, he didn't want to fall for this jerk...again. That action only made Ace sink his teeth into Luffy's neck. "Now, now. Behave little Luffy, love. Or I'll let them devour you." He hissed in then younger teen's ear.

Luffy groaned in pain as he felt teeth penetrate his skin but he quickly looked away from the three hungry demons in front of him staring at him like he was some kind of side show at a circus. "I'm not going to listen to you anymore." He growled out.

"As you wish then." Ace said coldly as he pushed Luffy forward, right into the arms of the tallest demon. "Too bad, I was really starting to grow attached to you."

Luffy's eyes widened as he was caught by the ugly demon who licked his lips in hunger. Luffy started to panic. Most of the angels could have easily taken down these three morons, but Luffy isn't a regular angel, he was born from an angel mother who had married a human. Therefore, his power was cut in half. "Let me go!" he shouted, yet the appalling demon wouldn't let him go. Luffy then looked to Ace. "Look, I'm sorry. Just please help me." he begged. Luffy is apparently all bark and no bite. He honestly couldn't even fight for himself.

Ace only sat down on a rock, watching with boredom in his eyes. "I don't believe you."

Luffy froze. The eldest demon smirked and gave a sloppy wet lick up Luffy's face. The young angel cringed at this and looked back towards Ace. "I'll do...umm...anything." He said as one of the other demons slid his hand under Luffy's shirt and began to play with his pink nubs.

Ace made no moves but the three demons around Luffy all burst into flames. They all fell away screaming as Ace stood up and walked to Luffy. The demon leaned in and took a whiff of the angel. "You smell disgusting." Ace commented coldly.

"That's rude." Luffy huffed and turned the other way.

"The truth hurts." Ace said as he pointed to the denser part of the forest. "There's a small river back there. Go clean yourself."

Luffy sighed but followed the demons instructions. He walked through the thick trees until he came to a small opening with a beautiful clear river running right through it. He stuck his hand in and felt goose bumps immediately. "It's too cold. I'll freeze if I go in there." The angel complained.

"You enjoy complaining don't you?" Ace asked from behind him. He sent flames towards the water warming it for the young angel.

"Thank you." Luffy smiled a wicked smile. He took off his tee-shirt and tossed it to the side. He then slowly, maybe even a little bit teasingly pulled down his jeans along with his boxers and tossed them to the side along with his shirt. He quickly flashed Ace a seductive smile and jumped into the water. Ace watched with boredom, unimpressed with the tease Luffy attempted.

Luffy noticed the bored look on the demons face, he couldn't help himself but frown. "If you're that bored, you didn't have to come here with me." He said as he splashed the water in his face.

"I do what I want." Was the only reply Ace gave him.

"Hm." Luffy hummed and then ducked under the water before coming back up. He swam over to the side of the river and rested his arms up on land and placed his head in his arms. He couldn't help but stare at the demon in front of him. At the moment Ace had wood in one hand and a knife in the other. He was carving a small figurine of a monster. "Hey Ace?" he paused and took a deep breath. "What do you think of me?" he asked with all serious features displayed on his face.

Ace raised a brow at that question. "What do I think of you? You seriously can't be asking me that question."

Luffy tilted his head so he wasn't looking at the demon anymore. A light pink dusted his cheeks. "Well I am." He said while pouting.

"What if I refused to answer?" Ace asked as he finished the sculpture he was working on. He looked at the creature carefully before smirking and using his magic to not only bring it to life but make it bigger as well. The large hideous creature ran off and headed towards a small nearby village.

"H-hey, what is that thing going to do to the humans that live there?" Luffy asked slowly. He hopped out of the river and didn't even bother to put his clothes back on.

"Just tear a few things up, scare some people." Ace said with a wicked smirk.

"You can't just do that!" Luffy now yelled with rage pending inside of him. "Stop that thing." The young angel demanded as he walked right up to Ace and placed his face an inch away from the demon's face.

"Or what?" The smirk on Ace's face grew as he watched Luffy.

Luffy let a low growl pass through his lips. "Or I'll stop it myself."

"I'm picking out my next meal. You stop it and I'll feed from you instead." Ace threatened with a lick of his lips.

"Please, you're head over heels in love with me. You. Wouldn't. Dare." Luffy placed an egoistic smile on his face.

Ace grabbed Luffy and pulled him close. "There are many different ways for me to feed on an angel."

"Oh? Is there now?" Luffy asked, not even flinching when he was grabbed. "Why don't you teach me those ways...sensei." Luffy held onto the last word a little longer than necessary.

"Very well." Ace said shoving Luffy to the ground. Chains rose up from the ground and wrapped around Luffy's legs and arms, keeping him down and unable to escape. The young angel's legs were spread quickly and Ace looked down already realizing that Luffy was naked. "You've pissed me off, now I'll have to discipline you."

"Shit." Luffy hissed under his breath. "Look, I'll let you do whatever this is-" he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Just call back that creature."

"Are you sure?" Ace asked before pushing two slicked fingers into Luffy.

"Ngh." Luffy let out a few pants before continuing. "Y-yes, I'm sure." he said looking right into Ace's crimson coloured eyes.

Ace only smirked as he stretched Luffy. "Fine." He snapped his fingers with his free hand and the wooden creature returned and then vanished.

"Good." he breathed out. "I'm gonna ask you again, what do you think of me?" he asked while squirming around against the tightly bound chains.

"And I still refuse to answer." Ace said before pushing a third finger into Luffy.

The young teen flinched from the intrusion. He looked past Ace and focused on the blue sky above them. "I l-like you." Luffy stuttered out as he let another moan pass through his lips.

"You like me?" Came the simple response from the older teen.

"Yes." he said this time looking directly at the demon above him.

Ace stared down at Luffy. "Relationships like this are forbidden in heaven."

Luffy couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips. "I know, and I don't care." He finally stopped squirming and gave into his pleasures.

Ace didn't comment. He only continued stretching Luffy until he was ready. Once he was, he stripped and slammed into Luffy moaning out. "Ah!" the angel screamed out in pain. "Please be m-more gentle with me Ace." Luffy moaned out the last part.

The demon stopped and looked down at Luffy. "Why should I be gentle?"

"Cause it hurts." He gasped out, letting out a long breath from the penetration. "Just go a bit slower." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tch. Fine." he said thrusting shallowly into Luffy as softly as he could.

"Mm~" he hummed. "Much better... and I'm not gonna run. So can you do...ngh...something about these...ngh...c-chains." he moaned out softly while staring up at Ace with lust filled eyes.

"No." Ace said before he started thrusting deeper into Luffy. He leaned down and bit once more into Luffy's neck.

"A-ah!" The young angel screamed out in pure pleasure. "A little t-to the right." he said while moving his hips to meet Ace's thrusts each time. The demon shifted his thrust to the right and began thrusting harder into Luffy. He drank the blood that came from the now open wound on the angel's neck. Luffy arched his back as Ace now was thrusting directly into his sweet spot. "H-harder n' faster." His words now becoming more of a slur. "M' close." He moaned out in pure bliss. Ace followed Luffy's directions. He moaned against the angel's neck as he continued to drink the blood, enjoying the taste. "T-touch me Ace." he whined as he was getting really close to his release.

Ace pulled away from the bite and looked down at Luffy. "Fine." He moaned out before he started stroking the younger teen and pushing in deeper.

Luffy saw stars as he finally reached his peak. "Ace!" he screamed out as he finally came hard all over himself. All he could see was white as he was finally on cloud nine. Ace thrust in a few more times before cumming inside Luffy with a long groan. Luffy let out a moan as heat filled his insides. "Now can you take away these chains?" he looked up to Ace with tears in his eyes from the raw pleasure. The demon pulled out of the angel and the chains melted away.

Luffy quickly wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and his legs around the demon's waist. "Please don't leave me like last time." Luffy pleaded with a hint of sadness in his voice as he tightened his grip around the demon.

"I wasn't going to leave." replied Ace with no emotion placed on his face.

Luffy looked kind of surprised but also happy. He dropped his legs to the ground but kept his arms around Ace's neck. "I really like you." he repeated with a large smile plastered on his face. Ace didn't answer him and kept a straight face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Lalaious and TaikoProtectorNinja**

**We do not own One Piece, only the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone. School has started and it's not fun. We'll try to post sooner, but we make no promises. Oh and thank you everyone for the reviews, they always make my day! Again sorry about the wait and we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The bright sun shone through the tall, leafy trees landing upon the two teens that lay beneath, sleeping peacefully. Peaceful. That's a funny word when it talks about a demon and an angel together. It's forbidden to have a relationship between a demon and an angel. Even if the angel was banned from heaven, he still had angel blood in him.

Ace slept in, not being bothered by the hard ground under him. He enjoyed holding Luffy tight in his arms. It made him relax even more. Luffy awoke with a smile planted firmly on his lips. "Morning sleepy head." he playfully bumped Ace on the head.

"Shudup 'n go back to sleep." Ace mumbled after stifling a yawn. The teen never was one for mornings.

Luffy frowned. "M' not tired anymore." the young angel wiggled his way out of Ace's grip. He needed to clean himself off from the previous nights events. He knew the water from the river was cold but he needed to get clean. He swiftly jumped in and froze. "S-shit." he said as he began to shiver right away, crossing his arms across his chest as he saw his breath form in front of him.

Ace let out another yawn as he sat up resting his head on the hand he'd taken off of the ground. He lazily opened one eye to watch Luffy shiver before lifting his other hand and sending flames to the water.

Luffy sighed at the sudden heat. "Much better." he leaned against the wall of the river. He splashed some water on his face, waking him up a bit more before he thoroughly cleaned himself. Ace just watched lazily as Luffy cleaned himself. After a minute or so he got up and joined the angel in the warm water.

Luffy grinned when his lover joined him. _Lover? Is that what we are? _Luffy thought to himself before asking the older teen "Ace what are we?" hoping he would finally get his answer.

"Well your and angel and I'm a demon." Ace answered not even looking at him. Instead he was focusing on the dark grey sky above them. _Looks like it's going to rain._

Luffy couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "I know that. But what am I to you?" he asked again swimming up in front of the demon.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at Luffy, his face straight with no emotion.

Luffy wrapped his arms around the emotionless demon. He placed a small chaste kiss on Ace's lips. Before whispering "You know what I mean." Ace kissed him back but didn't answer. Luffy let his arms fall back into the water in disappointment. "I don't get it. You call me cutie, you call me love, we have sex and you still can't a simple 'I like you.'?"

"You do understand that I am a demon, right?" Ace questioned with a frown.

"I know." Luffy responded a little too quickly. He turned around and sunk into the water so only his head was above the surface as he blew out some bubbles.

"We aren't suppose to submit to such feelings." he paused awkwardly before continuing. "Yes, I have some interest in you."

Luffy quickly perked up at that before grabbing Ace and kissing him with so much passion and feelings. "I knew it." he panted out, a little too excited.

"Knew what?" Ace asked confused after Luffy broke the kiss.

"That you liiiike me." he childishly hummed with a clear blush painting his cheeks.

"Stop acting like a child." Ace hissed at him as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm a demon. I don't have feelings like that."

Luffy couldn't help but chuckle. "I love you." he blurted out without thinking about it.

Ace stared at him with wide eyes. "You what?" He managed to gasp out.

"I love you." he replied simply with a smile. He then hugged Ace and kissed the demons neck. "I really love you." he said again this time in more of a whisper.

"How can you say you love me? You don't know me. Hell I'm a demon for crying out loud!" Ace said as he pulled Luffy arms length away. "If you get involved with me seriously you will be killed. Every angel and many demons will chase after you."

Luffy sighed. "I don't know why, but I really do like you." He took a step closer to Ace and brought his hand up to caress the demon's beautiful face. "I know I want to be with you all the time, and the first time we meet..." he paused taking in a deep breath. "I just don't want you to leave me again."

Ace looked away unsure of what to say. A faint blush was on his face. Luffy giggled and cupped the demon's face with his hands. He brought his lips up to meet Ace's once again. The older teen kissed Luffy back and pulled him close.

The young angel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and deepened the kiss with a lust filled moan. Ace pulled him closer to his body. The moan slightly made his body stir.

Luffy smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on Ace's chest. "So what are we going to do today?" Luffy asked with an ironically devilish smirk.

"Currently, nothing." Ace answered with a smirk back.

The young angel quickly jumped onto Ace and wrapped his legs around the others waist and snaked his arms behind Ace's neck. Luffy ground his hips into the older teen's groin, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure. "Can you handle another round after last night?" Ace smirked as he slid his hand down to Luffy's hips. Lowering it until he found that plump ass he liked to stare at. He gently rubbed it earning another innocent moan from the younger teen. He was about to slip a lean finger into the angel when he heard the soft rumble of thunder. "We shouldn't be in water if there's a thunderstorm coming."

Luffy couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh as he reluctantly pushed himself away from the demon and climbed out of the water before finding his clothes. Ace quickly followed and evaporated all the water on him with an intense heat and doing the same to the young one beside him. Now they were dry enough to put their clothes back on.

The two teens walked together out of the forest and ended up right by the night club. "Where are we supposed to go now?" Luffy looked up beside him to look at Ace.

"I have a beach house we can go to." the demon mumbled before hailing a cab and climbing in. The young angel quickly following after him.

The cab ride was about 45 minutes to get to the beach house. And what a beach house it was. _Three stories of pure amazingness. _Thought the stunned younger teen as he entered into a grand lobby. "I'd say this is more of a mansion then a beach house." declared Luffy energetically.

Ace smirked, of course he was proud of this house, he had built it himself. "C'mon, I'll show you to our room." The young angel couldn't help but blush when the demon said 'our bedroom'. Luffy just nodded and followed Ace up the grand staircase and down a long hallway.

Luffy was lead into what Ace called his 'bedroom', yet this 'bedroom' was the size of his whole apartment. Luffy couldn't help himself from jumping onto the large king sized bed. It just looked so fluffy. Luffy lay face down with his face being covered by the large pillows.

Ace smiled. _How can this creature become even more adorable_. He thought with a devious smirk and quickly straddled Luffy's lower back. He leaned over and licked the young angel's ear earning a small yelp from the uke. "I didn't get to finish earlier." he turned Luffy over while still straddling him, placing small kisses down his jaw line. Ace quickly made haste of Luffy's clothes and then removed his own. Returning back to those pink lips, swiping his tongue across Luffy's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was gladly received.

Luffy couldn't help the moan that was released when Ace thrust his tongue inside the others mouth. Luffy smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. _Ace totally loves me. _Luffy thought as he thrust his hips upwards to get more friction between them.

Ace smirked happily as his little uke was squirming beneath him. Ace kissed back down his jaw and landed on his neck, sucking until he marked the angel as his own. No one was allowed to touch **his** angel. Luffy continued moaning as his body was being ravished by a skilled tongue, which was now biting a perky pink nipple.

Luffy couldn't help the moans escaping his swollen lips as he arched his back in pleasure when Ace finally made it to his weeping member. It was little licks to his head at first, clearing away all the pre-come from his crown but then turned into Ace deep throating the young angel. "Nggh... Ace.." Luffy panted as he felt close.

Ace saw this and reluctantly removed himself from Luffy's member and climbed back up to suck on the young angel's neck. Ace quickly brought up two fingers to Luffy's mouth. "Suck." It was all he had to say before his fingers were engulfed by a warm mouth. Luffy's tongue roaming all over those lean fingers as he made sure to slick them up real good. Ace slipped them out of the warm cavern before bringing them down to circle around Luffy's tight entrance.

"Ace... Hurry up... I... Want you... Inside me." the young angel managed to pant out.

Ace brought his lips once again to Luffy's. Ravishing the uke's mouth with his own. While Luffy was distracted, Ace slipped in his index finger and pushed it in right to the knuckle.

"Ah! Ace..." Luffy moaned as his sweet spot was hit dead on on the first thrust from the demon's finger. "More... Want more." the once innocent teen begged.

Ace quickly obliged and inserted his middle finger along with the first one. Thrusting in and out, it was agonizingly slow but deep. Luffy Arched his back and tried to get those fingers even deeper inside him. "Ace, m'ready. I want you...now." he moaned out.

Ace smirked before reaching into the bed side table and pulling out a small vile filled with lube. He quickly spread a generous amount onto his hard member and then Ace brought his lips back up to match Luffy's. "Relax." he whispered as he thrust deep and fast. He didn't even bother going in slow. Ace felt a sadistic smile creeping onto his lips as he didn't even give the young angel time to adjust. Instead he pulled almost all the way out, only leaving his head inside and then quickly burying himself deeper inside Luffy.

Luffy felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he was brutally thrust into, over and over again. He left long scratches down the demon's back as he thought his ass was going to be ripped in two. "Ace... Stop... It hurts..." the tears slid down his pale face.

Ace licked the tears away but did not slow down. Luffy was so tight, it felt so good. _He'll feel good once I-_ Ace tilted his hips and was rewarded with a scream erupting from the younger teens lips. _-find his sweet spot._ He grinned as he kept on abusing Luffy's prostate.

Luffy was screaming. He felt so much pleasure coil up in his stomach, he knew he was getting closer to his release.

Ace noticed Luffy's pending release and lowered his hand to stroke the young angel's forgotten member. Earning even more moans coming from his lovers lips. _Lover. Doesn't sound too bad. _Ace admitted to himself. Ace bent his head to move his lips to Luffy's ear. "Luffy... I love you."

That was enough to bring the young angel to his climax. "Ace!" he yelled as he came hard onto the demon's hand and his own stomach.

Ace groaned as Luffy's walls constricted around his member and with one last hard thrust, he buried himself deep into Luffy and came. Ace slowly continued to move in and out as he rode out his orgasm. He then pulled himself out and flopped down beside Luffy. Ace peered to his side to already find Luffy sleeping. "Maybe I was a little too rough." he thought as he wound his arms around the young angel's waist and pulled him flush against himself.

Luffy let out a small moan as he was pulled against a heat source. He cuddled against the chest and mumbled a sleepy "Ace."

Ace smiled, a genuine smile. "I love you, my angel." he whispered to the sleeping teen before sleep itself consumed him.


End file.
